department_of_paranormal_anomaliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly-030
Anomaly No.: 030 Anomaly Codename: Flesh Train Anomaly Rating: Anomaly Class: Bioconstruct Containment Protocols is currently housed in a twenty (20)-meter by 20-meter by ten (10)-meter containment cell. appears to lack the need for any form of sustenance. Because it is currently immobile, no further containment protocols are currently necessary. However, to prevent the possible reproduction of , no female staff members are permitted to enter 's containment cell during Period Sigma-Lionel. Anomaly Description closely resembles a large steam locomotive measuring approximately five (5) meters in height, twelve (12) meters in length, and weighing approximately 40,800 kilograms. Instead of metal, is entirely organic, being comprised of flesh and bone mimicking the shape of a steam locomotive. Genetic tests have confirmed that the anomaly is biologically human, although no matches to specific individuals have been made. 's skin tone is largely Caucasian bar for several patches of darker skin tones. Examinations of 's innards have revealed that it possesses a full set of mammalian internal organs. Parts common in the construction of steam locomotives are substituted with close analogues in the human body, either in function or appearance. For example, the headlamp has been substituted with an eye with no retina or eyelids, the running gear is formed out of human femurs, and the cowcatcher has been replaced by a large protruding jaw filled with human-like teeth. This mouth has never been observed opening. The smokestack on the anomaly is a large phallus that appears to be perpetually erect. Through a series of incidents, it has been discovered that is capable of sexual reproduction with human females regardless of their age or fertility. 's designated mating season, to be known henceforth as Period Sigma-Lionel, begins in mid-April and ends in mid-May, although specific dates appear to vary. If any human female enters within 10 meters of during Period Sigma-Lionel, the anomaly will let out a loud (upwards of 80 db) noise resembling a train whistle combined with a human moan, followed by the violent expulsion of up to 100 gallons of seminal fluid from its phallus. Any female humans whose skin comes into contact within this seminal fluid will display no immediate effects but will soon find themselves pregnant. Ultrasounds taken of impregnated subjects reveal that the fetuses are nearly identical to . Said fetuses gestate incredibly quickly, reaching a full size of 0.6 meters in length after a period of four months. Due to their size, all known specimens have required caesarean sections to remove. Thus far, seven (7) specimens have been birthed and all have subsequently been terminated. Supplementary Information |-|Recovery Log= was first discovered in a forest in late 1976, nearly a kilometer away from a large farmhouse sitting alongside a dirt road in CENSORED, Mississippi. Investigations revealed that the home was inhabited by a woman, 48-year-old CENSORED. Her husband, a train conductor, had recently gone missing, a fact that did not appear to upset her in the slightest. Interviews with the local townspeople revealed that she and her husband had repeatedly fought about his infidelity. Numerous books on the occult were found in the woman's basement, all of which had been checked out of the local library by her several weeks before her husband's disappearance. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Yellow